1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical fasteners and, more particularly, to fasteners for simultaneously terminating the flow of fluid through a vessel in two locations along the length of the vessel. In addition, the present disclosure relates to surgical fastener appliers.
2. Background of Related Art
There are many types of surgical fasteners, clips and/or clamps which are used to stop the flow of blood through a vessel or artery. Recently, these fasteners, clips and/or clamps are being used in tubal ligation for female sterilization procedures and in vasectomies for male sterilization. Many of these fasteners, clips and/or clamps are incapable of completely ceasing the flow of fluid through the vessel thereby resulting in the seepage or trickling of fluid through the pinched off area of the vessel. Accordingly, surgeons typically apply two fasteners or clips side-by-side on the vessel to prevent the seepage or trickling of fluid. This seepage is undesirable and can result in medical complications or unwanted or unexpected consequences. For example, in the case of both male and female sterilization, if the male and/or female vessels are not completely sealed against fluid flow, the possibility exists that the female may unexpectedly become impregnated. While the above procedures related to male and female sterilization have been depicted, it is envisioned that similar drawbacks and disadvantages are present with the use of conventional fasteners, clips and/or clamps used in cardiac and vascular procedures in which an artery or other vessel needs to be constricted.
Thus, the need exists for a surgical fastener, which is understood to include a clip or clamp, which effectively terminates fluid flow through a vessel. In addition, the need exists for a surgical fastener which permits a surgeon to operate inside a patient's body via laparoscopic means, under optical guidance, to locate a target vessel and to terminate fluid flow in that target vessel.